Alien (Earth-9471)
The "Alien", nicknamed "Kane's Son" by Ash, was a lone xenomorph Drone who was birthed from Thomas Kane aboard the [[USCSS Nostromo (Earth-9471)|USCSS Nostromo]] on June 16th, 2525. Deadly and lethal, the Alien killed nearly all of the freighter's crew in mere hours, until it was eventually ejected into space and burned alive by Ellen Ripley, the only survivor of the massacre. Biography Early life The Alien began its life as one of the Ovomorphs that lied aboard the derelict vessel on (Earth-7149)|LV-423], in the Zeta Reticuli system for unknown reasons. At some point in the distant past, the vessel crash-landed on the moon, and its pilot died, apparently impregnated by a Facehugger, but not before sending a warning message to those who dared to investigate. Thousands of years later, the signal was detected by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation in early 2523. Birth On June 16th, 2525, after the freighter [[USCSS Nostromo (Earth-9471)|USCSS Nostromo]] of Weyland-Yutani resumed a mission from gypsium shipping to the outer colony Thedus, the ship jumped to slipspace to return to Earth. In the middle of their route, the Nostromo shipboard artificial intelligence Red Queen detected the signal hailing from Acheron, awakening the crew from their cryosleep, who went to investigate the moon; the ship had actually been covertly selected by Weyland-Yutani to be used as a guinea's pig, while being overseen by one of their own operatives, the synthetic operative Ash, who posed as the ship's science officer. attacking Thomas Kane.]] Captain Arthur Dallas, Executive Officer Thomas Kane and navigator Joan Lambert landed on the moon, while Ash, Ellen Ripley, Dennis Parker, and Samuel Brett stood on the Nostromo, the latter two repairing the ship's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, which had been damaged by Acheron's dust during the landing. The trio eventually found the derelict vessel, where Kane stumbled upon the Ovomorphs. .]] As soon as he approached, he was attacked and impregnated by a a Facehugger, leading Dallas and Lambert to return him to the Nostromo and take off the ship, despite Ripley's insistence not to in order to follow Weyland-Yutani quarantine protocol. After failed attempts to remove the Facehugger, the creature eventually died by itself after the impregnation process, detaching from Kane's face hours later. In order to commemorate Kane's return from the coma inducted by the Facehugger, Dallas prepared a meal at the Nostromo's cuisine. During their meal, the Chestburster erupted from Kane's chest, killing him immediately. It then quickly escaped into the ship's bowels. [[Massacre on the Nostromo (Earth-7149)|Massacre on the Nostromo]] .]] Within a few hours, the Chestbustered into a fully-matured and massive xenomorph Drone, soon killing Samuel Brett, while he searched for Jonesy, the cat of the Nostromo, puncturing his victim's skull with a headbite and dragging his body to the ship's ventilation ducts. It brought Brett's body to the bowels of the Nostromo, where it established a small hive, creating an Ovomorph. After Dallas attempted to kill the creature in the air ducts, he was also captured by the xenomorph to be used as a part of the Proto-Keymind. After Ripley discovered Ash to be a traitor, Ash attempted to kill her. He held her down and strangled her by forcing a magazine down her throat. Before he was able to kill Ripley, Ash was decapitated by Parker with Lambert's help, and the crew discovered him to be a Replicant. Even headless, Ash continued to attack Parker, until Lambert stunned the Replicant with a cattle prod. Ripley then reactivated Ash's remains and interrogated him about the Alien, where he mocked them, saying they would not survive the Alien and that the creature was a "perfect" weapon. She then finally deactivated him, while Parker burned what remained of him with his M7057 flamethrower. .]] Eventually, Ripley, Parker, and Lambert remained the only survivors, and elected to set the Nostromo for self destruction and abandoned it in the ship's sole shuttle, the ''Narcissus''. Before they could go, they needed supplies of oxygen for the Narcissus life support systems. When Parker and Lambert collected them, the two were ambushed by the Alien, who killed a Lambert frozen by fear and Parker after he attempted to take down the creature. Ripley was eventually left alone with the creature on the ship, and she alone had to activate the Nostromo's self-destruct engines and head for the Narcissus, where she found Jones and took it with her, who helped her distract the Alien. Running to the bowels, Ripley found the hive, and both Brett's corpse and Dallas as a part of it. When she suggested helping Dallas, he implored her to give him mearcy and kill him, as the creature was mentally torturing him and erasing his memories for information on the location of Earth in order to start a global outbreak. Unwillingly, she used her M7057 flamethrower to kill Dallas and what remained of Brett, destroying the hive. She was then able to enter the shuttle, while the Nostromo exploded in the distance. Last stand and death .]] After she prepared to enter cryosleep in the shuttle, she discovered that the Alien was able to escape the ship's destruction and sneak aboard the Narcissus. Donning a IRC Mk.50 compression suit, she successful blasted the Alien in order to lure it out of the Narcissus, eventually opening the airlock of the shuttle and sending the distraught Lurker into space mere seconds before it could kill her. It attempted to haul itself back on the ship, leading Ripley to show the creature through its abdomen with a laser gun. Ripley then ignited the engines of the shuttle, incinerating the Alien and finally killing it. Victims *Thomas Kane *Samuel Brett *Dennis Parker *Joan Lambert Category:Earth-9471 Category:Characters of Earth-9471 Category:Xenomorphs of Earth-9471 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-9471 Category:Killed by Ellen Ripley (Earth-9791) Category:Murderers Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Retractible Tail Stinger Category:Wall Crawling Category:Camouflage Category:Super Senses Category:Created by Draft227